If Her Life Was a Fairy Tale
by Rainbowd913
Summary: What if she did not meet Sakura and having a crush on Sasuke, what if she met Gray,Lyon and Sasuke when she was younger, what if she is the girl who sits in the corner crying, what if she is not the daughter of Inoichi, what if she was a huntress,not a ninja,what if she is a Tomboyish-Girl and what if her life was a Fairy Tale(BTW I mixed Fairy Tail,Naruto and RWBY)
1. Prologue

**RainbowD913**

**I'm just happy to write a fan fiction with 3 favorite one is Naruto,second one is Fairy Tail, and of course RWBY. I love these shows so I decided to write about anyway Enjoy Keke^_^ BTW I changed Ino's name to Ino Luiana Ruby "Red"Rose Yamanaka. I made her not part of the Yamanaka family and her sister is Tenten (I also change it to Tenten Yang "Yellow"Xiao Long) yes,I made Ino "Ruby" cause one of my friend loves Wiess and Sakura so I decided to make Sakura "Wiess" but she is kind to Ino. She's a Tomboy BTW. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Welcome to Beacon Academy where pages are torn and there's no final chapter where huntresses and hunters are students decided to divide groups for everyone!

**TEAM CRDNL**

**Age:17**

**Weapons:Mace**

Cardin's personality can be compared to the classic stereotype of the "school bully". Such characters are often found in school dramas and teen movies. He enjoys hurting and picking on others for his and his team's own enjoyment. This is shown when he picks on Velvet Scarlatina for being a Faunus, which could also reflect some prejudice and hate towards the humanoid species.

Cardin has shown to get offended quite easily, such as when he clenched his fists in anger when Blake Belladonna commented on General Lagune's failure, which is how he will be remembered by. This implies that Cardin may have looked up to, or approved of, General Lagune. However, it's possible that he was angered by Blake's remark about General Lagune not paying attention in class, a trait which he and Cardin have in common, being the cause of him being remembered as a failure.

Cardin is shown to be quite manipulative, as seen when he blackmails Jaune in order to have Jaune do his work. Cardin himself has proven to be quite cunning, shown when he calls Jaune a "friend", stating he wouldn't reveal his secret.

He hates Team RWBY and Team JNPR especially Pyrrha Nikos.

**Russel Thrush**

**Age:17**

**Weapons:****_unknown_**

Although he has not had a substantial speaking role, Russel can be seen as a "school bully", just like his leader Cardin, where he calls Velvet Scarlatina a freak because of her rabbit ears. Just like his team, Russel is seen to be a coward, as he fled from an attacking Ursa.

Just like Cardin,he hates Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**Dove Bronzewing**

**Age:17**

**Weapons:****_unknown_**

Although he has not had any speaking lines, Dove appears to be a serious person. Like the rest of his team, he has shown himself to be a bully, as he was laughing when Cardin was pulling Velvet's ears.

Bronzewing seems to get annoyed easily, quickly brushing off Sky when the latter put his hand on his shoulder. Dove is seen to be a coward as he fled from an Ursa with Sky and Russel, leaving Cardin to fend for himself.

Sky seems to be a cowardly sort.

When Jaune defied Cardin by pelting him with a jar of red sap, Sky was seen trying to hide behind Dove, who shrugged him off, obviously annoyed.

He has displayed a capacity to be silly, as seen when he uses his hands to form bunny ears on his head, though whether this is lighthearted or entirely meant to offend Velvet Scarlatina is subject to speculation. His cowardly side is mostly seen when he abandons his leader to fend for himself against a giant Ursa.

Just like Cardin,he hates Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**Sky Lark**

**Age:17**

**Weapons:****_uknown_**

Sky seems to be a cowardly sort.

When Jaune defied Cardin by pelting him with a jar of red sap, Sky was seen trying to hide behind Dove, who shrugged him off, obviously annoyed.

He has displayed a capacity to be silly, as seen when he uses his hands to form bunny ears on his head, though whether this is lighthearted or entirely meant to offend Velvet Scarlatina is subject to speculation. His cowardly side is mostly seen when he abandons his leader to fend for himself against a giant Ursa.

Just like Cardin,he hates Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

**TEAM JNPR**

**Jaune Arc**

**Age:17**

**Weapons:Crocea Mors**

Jaune is not exactly the most suave individual in Beacon, though he does try very hard to portray himself as such. He is a fairly kindhearted person and means well, as shown when he helps Ruby up after the students' arrival at Beacon.

When asked why, he simply noted that it seemed like a good opportunity to make a new friend. He is not a spiteful person and instead is shown to be honorable, best seen when he defended Cardin Winchester from an Ursa Major despite being bullied and blackmailed by Cardin himself.

Jaune also develops a sense of responsibility for his team and becomes protective of them after his conversation with Ruby. This leads him to confront Cardin after he ordered him to attack one of his teammates despite the possibility of being expelled from Beacon for disobeying. Instead, he mildly threatened Cardin to stop him from continuing to bother his team.

**Nora Valkyrie**

**Age:17**

**Weapons:Magnhild**

Nora is a happy-go-lucky, bubbly and cheerful young girl. She displays boundless enthusiasm and never fails to let it show after spending her first day at Beacon.

As a result of this excitement, she has a tendency to talk in circles as shown in her first official appearance, during her conversation with Lie Ren in which she repeatedly mentioned being together with Ren but not in an intimate fashion. She reinforces her excitable attitude when she is shown jumping on the bed in the middle of a conversation. Her excitable nature makes her rather hyperactive, and even hasty.

She has a rather peculiar imagination and asks Ren if he can imitate a sloth so that they can find each other in the Emerald Forest during the Beacon Academy Initiation. When Ren pointed out that sloths probably didn't make a lot of noise, Nora was quick to point that out as the strength of her plan, since no one would suspect them of working together.

**Pyrrha Nikos**

**Age:17**

**Weapons:Miló and Akoúo̱**

Pyrrha appears to be a very professionally capable, friendly, and relaxed person, possibly even insouciant (cheerfully nonchalant). She is a composed and collected individual who, despite being a celebrity, is modest and patient around people, making her very sociable. Additionally she can tend to be quite formal. As a righteous person who treats people equally, Pyrrha states that she cannot stand those who enjoy committing "atrocious" acts such as bullying.

She also seems to be both a quick thinker and a helpful person. However, she still has a tendency to act before thinking, frequently following a friend's lead before fully thinking it through. An engaged person, Pyrrha takes her studies and relationships equally serious, making her a bit stubborn and emotionally fragile.

However, this is due to her loyalty towards her friends as well as her good intent. She is shown to hold grudges against those who have severely hurt her feelings. She is willing to hold secrets and help friends in need, sometimes without considering the consequences, even if their actions can be "atrocious" to some degree.

**Lie Ren**

**Age:17**

**Weapons:StormFlower (KeKe)**

Although not much is known about Ren, it can be deduced that he is mellow most of the time and wishes for peace and quiet in a manner, like Blake Belladonna. All in all, he seems very much in control of himself, as shown by his calm and deliberate response to the appearance of the black half of a King Taijitu. He also may not be a morning person, as seen from his groan from having to get out of bed to get ready for the Initiation.

**And Last But Not The Least...**

**Team RWBY!**

**Ino Luiana Ruby ''Red'' Rose ****Yamanaka**

**Age:15**

**Weapons:Crescent Rose**

Ino's back story is different from her 15 year-old self. Ino resemble _The Little Red Riding Hood _archetype, which is further reinforced by the appearance of the wolves.

Glinda Goodwitch has described Ino as being "innocent" and still a "little sister".

Most of Ruby's personality is described by her childish nature as well as her fighting style. Ruby is shown to be impulsive, naive, and innocent; but when needed, she can be serious and dependable.

Ruby has a strong sense of moral justice, a trait she got from stories about heroes and monsters that her sister used to read for her as well as the way her parents raised her. These stories are what gave her the ideals that she wished to live by and uphold throughout her life, and are the reason for her love for books. Because she is shown to be childish even when in class, she tends to study by herself to cover the necessary knowledge.

Ruby is shown to be naïve, as although she doesn't like to be the center of attention, becoming a Huntress would effectively put her in the spotlight. In addition to her dislike of attention, Ruby prefers to either be alone or with Yang. However, she has become comfortable around Team RWBY and Team JNPR. She does not lack social skills, but has problems when meeting new people.

This is mostly because of her childish nature and lack of social grace, as she can be bad mannered (only out of ignorance) and sometimes speaks without thinking. However, because of her enthusiastic personality, she can become very good friends with people who share her enthusiasm.

Although she is highly skilled in battle, Ruby seems reckless, attacking on sight instead of thinking the situation through beforehand, which was seen during her first fight alongside Weiss Schnee. She tends to be impulsive, rushing into battle.

**Sakura Wiess "White" Schnee ****Haruno**

**Age:17**

**Weapon:Myrtentaster**

Sakura is a bit of a rebel. It even manages to manifest itself in her physical appearance as she wears her ponytail to the side of her head, disrupting the symmetry of the rest of her outfit.

She has little patience and a large ego as she is not above manipulating people for her own gain. Weiss is also quite proud of her status and name; she certainly plays the part of the pampered princess without difficulty and antagonizes others who disrespect her family or even her belongings.

Sakura can be quite smug and thinks highly of herself. She often places herself above the others and has no conflict in showing it off to the rest. She also enjoys flattery and wanted to become a celebrity at Beacon which is also the reason why she seeks friendship with Pyrrha Nikos before the initiation.

However, because of her poor attitude, Weiss knows how to appreciate a good friendship and works hard on sustaining. This is also mentioned by her voice actor, as she called her the "know it all" type of person who also can become best friends with her acquaintances.

Weiss remains calm and collected during an encounter and mentally coaches herself. She is thoughtful and fights with precision and good coordination. She is analytical and tactical when in battle, waiting for the right moment to strike and retreating when circumstances are not favorable.

Sakura seems to take her time at Beacon more seriously than her teammates. She is often taking notes even when the topic is not related too much to the knowledge searched and is annoyed by people who don't take it seriously. Her lecturing Ruby when they first met about her being too young and them being there to fight monsters also demonstrates her more serious attitude about becoming a huntress.

Glynda describes her as Snow White.

**Hinata Blake "Black" Belladonna ****Hyuuga**

**Age:17**

**Weapons:Gambol Shroud**

Hinata wears black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of small violet cat ears that twitch in certain moments.

Hinata displays a cool, reserved and serious personality most of the time but doesn't lack a humorous side. Blake is a righteous person who has respect for other people's lives.

Regardless of whether they are Faunus or not, she treats everyone equally and strongly despises those who judge and discriminate based on racial assumptions. Blake is also an open person and is not afraid to speak her mind. She would go as far as indirectly insulting a well-known company in front of one of its members.

Blake is shown to be an introvert who prefers to be alone. When she is not, she sometimes may exclude herself from conversations and demonstrate no interest toward the discussion at hand, especially when she is reading. Blake is extremely fond of books, which is shown through her bringing a large quantity of books with her to Beacon and reading frequently.

Due to her Faunus heritage, she is a realistic person who has seen how the real world works, which also contributes to her stance as a skeptic on the possibility of attaining a righteous world.

She is shown to be facetious and friendly. Due to her open way of treating others, she can be a mocker who tends to say the obvious and points out details in a sarcastic manner, generally making fun of other people. She can also lose her temper if provoked, causing her to speak what she thinks without any significant self-control. Blake may have also been mistreated when she was younger, due to her being a Faunus. This is suggested by her response to Weiss' comments on Faunus, accidentally saying "we were just tired of being pushed around".

Glynda describes her a Belle in Beauty in the Beast

**Tenten Yang "Yellow" Xiao Long**

**Age:17**

**Weapons:Ember Celica**

Tenten's character described as "the kind of person who would teach someone how to swim by pushing them in the water." This speaks volumes about how Yang approaches most things in life. She is very straightforward and confident. She is also described as being an energetic and bright young lady.

This can be seen in her trailer, where she approaches Junior and proceeds to interrogate him in his own club by grabbing his groin. Even as Junior's henchmen surround her she is unfazed and as she takes them all down in battle, she is shown to be smiling the whole way through. This straightforward, brute-force approach can also be seen when she helps Ruby Rose.

Tenten cares a lot about her little sister Ruby. Despite leaving her to go spend time with some friends upon arriving at Beacon Academy, Yang pushes Ruby into talking with other people and encourages her when she feels down about not knowing anyone in Beacon Academy. This shows that she has a high amount of faith in her sister. Of course, this doesn't really work out too well with Blake, who initially makes it clear that she has no desire to talk to them.

Tenten has also been shown to worry a great deal for her sister, such as when Ruby was almost killed by the Death Stalker's attack, but was saved by Weiss Schnee. Yang hugs her sister in joy, glad that she is safe. Yang was also pleased upon knowing that her sister was announced as leader of Team RWBY.

Yang initially disliked Weiss and stuck up for Ruby after Weiss yelled at her again, angrily asking what her problem is with Ruby, saying that she was only trying to be nice. It is unknown at this stage how fighting alongside Weiss in the Beacon Academy Initiation Test may have affected her opinion of Weiss.

Yang is shown to be unfazed by the opposite gender and has no scruples about sleeping in a room full of both guys and girls. She unabashedly plays the part of the witless beautiful girl to fool Junior and make him lower his guard. After he tries to walk away, she tricks him once again by pretending to offer him a kiss, shortly before punching him and sending him flying across the room.

Yang is also somewhat vain, and is extremely protective of her hair. This is shown when she goes into a rage when Junior manages to pull off a few strands in their fight, and again against the Ursi after they sever a small strand of her hair, going so far as to refer to them both as monsters for damaging her hair. Yang also has a humorous side to her, which is far more noticeable than Blake's. Her humorous side is seen twice, as she says "Banzai" along with Blake and Ruby. She later laughs at Ruby's drawing of Peter Port.

Glynda describes her Goldilocks


	2. Stars ft Counting Stars by OneRepublic

**OK first chapter here we go! thank you for all these people reading.I love all kinds of Grayza,Sasuino,Jerza,Nalu and etc. Thanks for you support. LOve ya guys! enjoy Keke^_^**

* * *

_**Stars ft. Counting Stars by OneRepublic**_

**Gray Fullbuster's Point of View**

Its a beautiful day but I hadn't got enough sleep, cause I cant believe that Juvia loves me (She confessed).I mean I like her as a friend but I just can't love her you know that this only happens once in a blue moon,right?

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

"Gray!" Lucy called outside, I walked downstairs and I saw Lyon and Juvia "You!" I said to Lyon "What the fucking hell are you doing here!? I asked rudely "There is an Academy,All Guilds are coming,why are you not coming?"

he asked before the sunlight came (yeah that early) "uhm...yeah" "Juvia is coming,Gray-sama'' Juvia said "Yeah,yeah" Lucy said "Its very obvious,Juvia" I said "Sorry,Gray-sama" She said " No need'' I insisted.

"Gray,come on you need to come" Lucy said "Fine" I pouted "But you can't strip" she said,after that I froze. _"But you can't strip"._Fine, I won't we won't strip. Maybe. BWAHAHAHAHA!

_I see this life like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_And my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and you shall find_

* * *

A few hours later, we reached the academy,it was so large. I look at Natsu,who looks like he needs to throw up because he didn't drink the medicine he had to take, so now he's like this,at the time we got inside the Academy,Natsu and Happy asked a woman who looks like a Huntress.

_Huntress._

That's Weird why did I become interested in that word. "Good Afternoon Everyone, I'm Glynda Goodwitch" Glynda said "I will take you to your rooms".She showed us a room with a lot of beds, and there is a refrigerator...Bad Idea...I went to the bed in the corner and thought.I didn't noticed my Guildmates and fellow mages were gone.

O_ld, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

* * *

**Ino Luiana Ruby 'Red' Rose's Point of View**

I was walking in the park with my wolf,Bloody.I saw the signal that they had Academy's name is Beacon (not BACON,keke O_o),though I'm the youngest of the batch but no one ever tries to bully me cause...you don't wanna anyway,I went back to my dorm and put Bloody in there and I decided to stroll I was strolling,I saw a guy with White Hair,Lyon? No he can't be,I was Lyon,Gray and Sasuke's best friend.I just turned back and stroll to the other way around.I saw that the guest have their own room...Not that I'm saying that I'm a creep.

_I feel something so right _

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

No...I can't,as part of the student council I won't ,so I just walked away then I didn't noticed I bumped someone until I fell to the ground "Hey!Watch it,Will Ya!?" I shouted "Jeez,no need to shout,miss." He .I know that voice.I really know. I looked up an to my expect it was Lyon,I jumped to my feet while practicing my role in Acting club.-Not :)

1...2...3...

OMG! What am I going to do!? SASUKE SAVE ME! Just Kidding.

''Gosh,Its just yo-"

"I-ino?''

"Yeah?"

"Ino?! is that really you!?"

"Yeah''

He hugged me "I miss you..." "Me too" I said.

_I could lie, couldn't I, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

We went to the nearest park and sat at a bench "so you and Gray love this particular girl?" I asked "No I love her,but she loves Gray,but Gray doesn't.'' He replied "Love triangles sucks" "You mean Love **Angle**!" I said

"HUH?" he said

I laughed " Gray is not gay if he is, Gray LOVES you!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed

"Wha-Shut up!" he said

**Ino's Love Triangle and Love Angle Chart**

Boy 2- Girl 1- Boy 1- Boy 2 Boy 2 - Girl 1 -Boy 1 -Girl 2?

Just Kidding.

_I feel the love and I feel it burn_

_Down this river, every turn_

_Hope is a four-letter word_

_Make that money, watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Everything that kills me makes feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,_

_Said, no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be, counting stars_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons are learnt._

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if its a bit short but Chapter two is pretty those who are a fan of Sakura tell me who to paired her with (not Sasuke because their siblings here,Why? because its unfair for them to be Acquaintance so i made the siblings ^^).and please tell me 3 more evil people.**

**Goes like this**

**Name:**

**Age:17**

**Personality:**

**Enemy:(Not Ino and Sakura) Tenten,Hinata and Temari**

**Appearance:**

**yeah and that's all! Love ya all! MMMWAHH!**


End file.
